superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Squid Noir and Scavenger Pants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Squid Noir"'' |- |'Written by' |Andrew Goodman Joe Murray |- |'Storyboarded by' |Andrew Goodman John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Directors' |Dave Cunningham Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Scavenger Pants"'' |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss |- |'Storyboarded by' |Brian Morante |- |'Animation Directors' |Bob Jaques Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Luke Brookshier Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Clint Bond Caroline Director Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Kurt Snyder |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Sherm Cohen |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editors' |Bob Tomlin Michael Petak |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squid Noir" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Mermaidman Doll, French Narrator, Jellyfish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Friend #1, Customer Fish, Barnacleboy Doll |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Suburban Dad Doll |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Scavenger Pants" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, Camera Man |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Loch Ness Monster |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Mrs. Tentacles |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Sand Witch, Old Lady |- |'Drew Carey' |Mr. Tentacles |- |'Chelsea Kane' |Bea |- |'Kyle Massey' |Milo |- |'Justin Roiland' |Oscar |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed Alex Almaguer |- |'Recording Studio Manager' |Karie Gima Pham Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Robert Serda Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Robbi Smith Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Erik Wiese Danny Giovannini Ben Haist |- |'Executive Assistants' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Bob Camp Mark Colangelo Zach Heffelfinger Harley Huang Junpei Takayama Carey Yost |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Carson Kugler |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine Simmonds |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Benjamin Chuang Ann Lee Chu-Hui Song Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Steven Kellams Steve Christian Eric Stanton |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Supervising Unit Director' |Dante Clemente |- |'Creative Director' |Russ Mooney |- |'Unit Producers' |Robert Clark Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Layout Director' |Levy Vergara |- |'Layout Artists' |Aldrin Abesamis Benjo Camay Glenn Canada Herardo Candidio Jr. Alfredo Doria |- |'Head of Layout' |Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Weng Agrusa Rolando Angleo |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo |- |'Scanners' |Kyung Suk Kim |- |'Ex-Sheet Encoder' |Romnick Baluyot Jennifer Guanzon |- |'Final Color Checker' |Noel Dionisio Elmer Medina Ramon Asprer |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Greg Hill |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Sabre Media Studios by Tony Orozco and Jeff Hutchins Salami Studios, LLC D.J. Lynch Vincent Guisetti Aran Tanchum Slightly Off Track |- |'Sheet Timers' |Lindsey Pollard Russell Calabrese |- |'Final Checker' |Sandy Benenati |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Brad Carow |- |'Picture Editor' |Julie Lau |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Diana LaGrandeur Bonnie Buckner |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Catherine E. Simmonds Andrea Yomtob Tony Ostyn |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Recording Facility' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'"Squid Noir" Part 1 Post Production Sound Services' |Advantage Audio Services |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Robert Crew Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artists' |Craig Ng |- |'Foley Mixers' |Roy Braverman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Ray Leonard Michael Beiriger |- |'"Scavenger Pants" Part 2 Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Editors' |Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Brian Mars Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens Jeff Hutchins Mark Howlett Tony Orozco |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Krickett Jones |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Monette Becktold Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore Glenwood Editorial, Inc. |- |'Sound Editor & Designers' |Glenn Oyabe Jesse Aruda |- |'Post Production Sound by' |Horta Editorial |- |'Re-Recording Mixer & Artists' |Timothy J. Garrity Brad Brock Eric Freeman Les Wolf Diane Greco Tom Syslo |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg Tony Tedford |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Bradford H. Keatts Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce Alicia Parkinson |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell Chris Hoetger |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Carlos Alazraqui Peter Hannan Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino Amy E. Wagner Cecilia Rheins |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg Linda Simensky |- |'Current Series Management' |Robert Serda Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski Margaret M. Dean Andy Lewis |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn Howard Schwartz |- |'Special Thanks to' |Jefferson Middle School Crayola Nickelodeon |- | colspan="2" |I.A.T.S.E. |- | colspan="2" |For Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Linda Simensky Khaki Jones |- |'Executive Producer' |Noah Z. Jones |- | colspan="2" |I.A.T.S.E. |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2017 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 11 Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc.